Daxter's Small Adventure
by KNDfreak
Summary: Good news: Daxter's a human again! Bad news: He's a four year old child! And when Praxis finds out, he sends Erol to get him so he can torture him! Can Jak and rest of the gang protect their four year old buddy and find out how to change him back?
1. Chapter 1

"FINALLY!" Cried a orange-red ottsel, who was just sitting on a blonde guy's shoulder. The little ottsel jumped right off and right next to what it seems to be a pool of Light Eco. Daxter grinned. Finally, he could change back. He could finally show Torn that wasn't a 'rat' or a stupid ottsel that was just a freakin' pet most would exclaimed. He could show Tess that he WAS an elf, just like everyone else. He could show Keira just how much he'd changed over the years in this rat hole they call a City. And, he could show that loudmouth punk who likes the color green too much that he wasn't some elf he could just wish away on the limb. In his heart, Dax knew he could do much more worse in his elf state then an ottsel, but not before he could check out his soon to be body.

"Hurry up Dax!" Jak yelled, as the rest that were there (Keira, Torn, Samos, Tess, and Sig) started to grow impatient. Dax rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'." He said and took a step towards the pool. With his head held up high, Dax didn't see a small piece of rock under his right foot and before he could react, he found himself going into the pool head first.

"AYYYAHHHH!" He yelled.

"Dax!"

"Daxter!"

"Daxxie!" Dax was too far into the Light Eco to hear them. Plus, he ached everywhere. Oh god, this was so much more worse then the Dark Eco. All his felt was pain, burning, and fire coiling and recoiling in his body. He felt his body shrink, or at least, he thought that. He tried to move his small paw, but the pain had victory over the slightest movement. The shit stung alot and all Dax wanted was to get out of it. _If Dark Eco can kill you, then what can Light Eco do to you?_ He thought. Besides changing back into human, Light Eco was almost like Dark Eco, except its rare and hard to find. They were fortunate that they found some, but damn it! It stung just as worse as Dark Eco! Like someone had heard him, Daxter was thrown out of the pool. The others rushed to side and stared at him, eyes wide. Daxter groaned and glared at them. Since when did they become so much taller?

"What?!" He yelled in his squeaky voice. Wait, _squeaky_?! That can't be right!

"Aww, Daxxie! You're so cute!" Tess squealed. Cute? No! He wasn't suppose to be cute! Handsome to be more exact! Where the hell did 'cute' come from?

"Dax, buddy, you okay?" Jak asked, bending down to touch his forehead. Why was he bending? He should be standing on his tippy toes at least! Just what in the wor-

"Daxter, you might wanna look at yourself in the mirror." Dax, confused and mostly angry, stomped towards a broken mirror in the cave they were in. What he saw was not what he expected. Instead of a tall, slim Daxter, Daxter was actually small, chubby, and......cute.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what?" Daxter turned himself around, shocked. He looked like a human, before the Dark Eco, but his age was completely different. He looked in the mirror again and screamed.

"AHHH!" The others were dumbstrucked. They didn't know what to say, and if they did, what was there to say? Daxter was frustrated. First, the Dark Eco had changed him into a ottsel (A freakin' ottsel!) and stayed an ottsel for what, three months? Years, maybe? When he finally got a chance to change back, he wished for something stupid; pants. As much as he like pants, he loved being a human so much more. And now, he got a second shot at being a human again. Oh, he got it alright, but at a different age! Dax wanted to scream. How could Light Eco mess up? Dark, understand, but _Light_? The oppsite of Dark? No, it had to be a nightmare, it just have to. Daxter closed his eyes and reopen them to find out that, nope, it wasn't a dream.

He was a child. A four year old child. _Well,_ He thought. _At least I got some clothes._The clothes wasn't perfect, the red tunic was a little too big, and his tan pants barely fit over his waist, but other then that, he was good. Dax couldn't stop staring. How? Why? He dropped on his behind, folding his arms, and pouted. The tears that he had force back was making itself known and fell onto his soft cheeks.

Keria cleared her throat, causing everyone, including daxter, to look at her.

"Um...it may not be the best idea, but maybe you want to.....?" She pointed towards the pool.

"NO!" He yelled. The shit stung and to hell if Daxter wanted to pay another visit. Plus, it was suicidal. Either he'd died or change into something worse, and Dax didn't like playing against the odds. He unfolded his arms and looked at the ground. It just wasn't fair.

Jak started to walked towards Dax and stand in front of him. Daxter looked at him with big, teary, blue eyes. It made Jak's heart melt as he squat down and open his arms as if he's waiting for a hug. Daxter would have made a fuss about it, but his heart wasn't in it and so, he crawled into Jak's arms and let himself be carried out.

"Lets go." Jak said and they began to walk out of the ruins.

The Precursor Ruins.

A place where the Precursors not only wanted, but _demanded _Daxter to be an ottsel, and if he couldn't be one, then they'll make it fit by changing him into a human _baby_. A place where Dax could have _sworn_ he would be in if there was any time for death, where he'll haunt the unlucky fellow who'd dared to follow their footsteps and seal their fate. A place where if you don't be careful, you're as good as _gone_. The Ruins were no joke, as Daxter had quickly found out, but at the same time, it was. I mean, who ever heard of a ottsel having powers? And if Dax had powers, where the hell did they go when he needed them the most?

Bullshit. All of it. Dax glared at the Ruins that were mocking him. They've changed him into something he didn't want so many times and now they've just ruined it by changing him into a child, of all things. Ah well, it's better then a being an ottsel.

-------

About time Daxter realize that they were out of the Ruins (or the Pits of Hell), he was already fast asleep when they got to the hotel. Jak sighed as he looked at his four year old buddy. He could spot the tear streak on his face, but didn't say anything. What is there to say? Daxter's a four year old and they have no idea of how to change him back. The Light Eco would have been smart and dunk him in again or would have been a waste of time. Like Dax, Jak didn't play odds, espeically when it comes to Daxter. Sighing, Jak decided to put the whole thing to rest, took a shower, and fall asleep. Tomorrow would be better, he could at least shoot Metalheads to let go of his anger against his fail promise.


End file.
